The present disclosure relates to a signal transmission device, a filter, and an inter-substrate communication device for performing signal transmission with use of a plurality of substrates each having a resonator formed therein.
A signal transmission device for performing signal transmission with use of a plurality of substrates each having a resonator formed therein has been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-67012 discloses a configuration in which a resonator is constituted in each of different substrates, and the resonators are electromagnetically coupled to each other to constitute a two-stage filter for use in signal transmission.